This invention relates to inductors and methods for making them.
A miniature inductor can be formed by utilizing a bobbin which is held by a pair of arms of a frame of substantially nonmagnetic material. However, the presence of such metal adjacent to the bobbin can result in interference with the magnetic lines of force produced by the bobbin and therefore degrade the performance, or Q (ratio of reactance to resistance) of the inductor when used at very high frequencies. A miniature inductor which can be produced at low cost without significantly degrading the magnetic characteristics of the bobbin, would enable high performance compact circuitry to be provided at low cost.